Kat
Kat is a high-tech motorcycle, capable of high speeds and incredible maneuverability. Kat is one of the vehicles that are part of Team knight rider and is driven by Erica West. History Kat's personality is the polar opposite of her driver. Kat is always concerned with rules and regulations and is in constant conflict with Erica's amoral traits. She acts more like Erica's mother than her partner, but she will do whatever is necessary to help. Kat's Features While Kat is armored to protect her driver, she does not share K.I.T.T.'s nearly indestructible Molecular Bonded Shell. Bullets can shatter her window, among other things. * Computer AI - The "brain" of Kat was the KAT-1 Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed Kat to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. Although the belief that Kat was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, Kat was fully aware of herself. Kat's future capacity is unlimited. * Kat was programmed to obey all orders given to her by her human creators, so long as they didn't violate her prime directive of protecting human life (especially Erica's) to the best of her abilities. ** The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. *** She could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. *** Bonding System: Kat's self-repair system enabling her to repair minor damage. More severe impacts however, require body shop maintenance. *** Voice Synthesizer - Kat's Voice synthesizer allows Kat as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. Kat's primary spoken language was English, however by accessing her language module, she could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give Kat different accents. *** Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. It is possible to disable Kat's electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of her few vulnerabilities. *** Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed Kat to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout her interior and exterior. *** Olfactory Sensor - Kat could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in her front end. *** Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of Kat's body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the motorcycle. *** Telephone Comlink - Erica could contact home base and communicate with F.L.A.G. and others using Kat's video display. *** Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: **** Kat could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. **** Kat could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Erica avoid potential danger when she was snooping. **** Erica could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. **** Kat could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as she could break the access codes. **** Medical scanner - Kat has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on her monitor. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. Kat could even monitor Erica's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. **** Deflatable Tires - Kat could deflate and reinflate her tires. **** Self-Tinting Windows - Kat's windows could darken to opacity for various situations. **** Voice Stress Analyzer - Kat can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. **** Rotating License Plate - Kat can rotate her license plate to reveal a fictitious one. **** Passive Laser Restraint System - the restraint system helped protect Erica and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, It is speculated that this is a primitive form of an inertial damping device. **** Video Display Monitor - Kat had one Cathode ray tube video display monitor on her dash for various readouts. its controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from Kat's front scan bar) and microscanners. **** High Speed Pursuit Vehicle: Kat has the uniqe ability to compine with her twin Plato to form the High Speed Pursuit Vehicle. As the HSPV, they can reach speeds far greater than their teammates to outrun almost any vehicle. Also, with their unique ability Kat and Plato can separate into two vehicles in order to gain more maneuverability or duck out of the path of an approaching missile. Category:Team Knight Rider Characters Category:Team Knight Rider Technology